For the fermentation of raw pickle meat products (acidulation) so-called lactic acid formers have been used for a considerable period of time. These conventional acid formers frequently originate in foreign biotopes and are generally selected on the basis of inexpensive production possibilities and the formation of pure lactic acid.
It is further known to use micrococci in the fermentation of raw pickle meat products. As a rule, this use leads after an adequate curing time to a typical desirable aromatization of the food product. However, the reductase and catalase activities of these strains--in particular the "Micrococcus varians" strains--are not optimal.
Yeasts and in particular the yeast species "Debaryomyces hansenii" are already being used as starter cultures to improve the flavor (cured flavor). The aromatization desired is generally detectable after a fermentation period of 4 to 8 days. But these known yeasts are capable of interfering with the enzyme activity of other cultures, which are also used.
It is the object of the present invention to provide additional microorganisms capable of developing an aroma as pure as possible without variations in taste of the meat products and the pickle goods respectively, whereby an increased degree of safety is obtained in fermentation and reddening, color retention and the aromatizing effect are attained stronger and within a shorter period of time.